living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Regis 'Whitefang' Dynahier
Summary A kind hearted and noble Shifter devoted to the ideals of honesty, compassion and valor, Regis is quite unlike what many think of his kind. He offers a gentle smile to his friends and a feral bellow to his foes. Lawful Good and proud of it. Despite trying to go against the darker steryotypes that brand his kin Regis has he has developed a whole new dark side and the opinion that the wild and old ways of his people should adapt to the more civilized world...which his family obviously denies. Appearance Regis appears as a tall, muscular...and slightly inviting Shifter. His warm, toothless, smiles and gentle disposition ease the innocent but his bear-like fury and endurance frightens the wicked. He wears a suit of armor emblazoned with the Holy Symbol of the Silver Flame and carries a large axe likewise adorned. His head is adorned by a bushy mane of hair complimented with an even bushier beard of brown. Fluff History Regis Dynahier, born Whitefang to a small nomadic tribe of Shifters in Cyre, grew up in the lost nation during the Last War. His parents instilled in him the values of independance, strength and wild fury...which he seemingly discarded the moment he met a kindhearted Templar of the Silver Flame named Sir Dominic. Sir Dominic taught him the ideals of honor, sacrifice and virtue and, unlike the teachings of his parents, these ideals stuck and he managed to earn the right to act as Sir Dominic's squire. Despite this he stull suffers from fits of feral rage that trouble him at inopportune times. Involvement in the Last War Regis was merely a teen during the Last War but he trained at camp with his Knightly instructor in the ways of war and of Divine Magic in which he was somewhat succesful. They defended Cyre against her Undead enemies from the north for many years...until the Day of Mourning. While on Cyre's borders on leave to visit his family fire and wrath annihilated his home nation and it was either dumb luck or divine will that Regis and his family managed to get the inhabitants of the small village they were camping near to safety. Sir Dominic was serperated from Regis in the chaos and his werabouts are unknown as of yet. Joining the Foundation After the fall of Cyre and Regis being seperated from his mentor he wandered for a time before making his way to Sharn to gain wisdom and strength in order to better bring light to the world. After joining up with a local temple to the Silver Flame Regis, after only a few months of service, found himself transfered to Coldflame Keep after attempting an arrest on a church official found embezzling coin from local donations into his own pocket. After being sent to Coldlame he met Mik'hael the Builder and forged a rapport with the senior Paladin that, after a bit of testing and acts of general good will, he offered to sponsor Regis in the Wayfinder's Foundation to put some of his more battlefield talents and good heart to better use, and maybe widen his mind a bit in the process. Fractals in the Feyspire Regis joined with Tamiyah, Atalie, Merith and Ekt on a Mission to Thrane to rescure Kael, a Phiarlain Minstrel who had gone missing. They discovered a township under the influence of Thelanis and made their way to a Feyspire in the nearby forest, fighting spectres of their past along the way. Regis, much to the curiosity of the Fey Queen, was difficult to traumatise and shared many of the tragedies of his companions, and so he was only shown a grave featuring his mentors name. After a heartfelt speech to the Queen the party managed to make their way to Kael's prison, and after a trade, retrieved their charge. Regis made a promise to visit one day, and collected some special cinnamon for his friend Vonan'Khesh. They emerged from the forest having travelled briefly back in time, and made their way to burry the map they had found and hide out until it was temporally safe to return home. Forge of the Unmourned Regis and company were hired by Jaci Vown of House Cannith, through Wayfinder Reva, to retrieve bodies from a lost Creation Forge. On their way, after buying a cart, they came across a Goblinoid Clan war and aided the Nights Guard against their opponents. After rescuing the previous recovery team they entered the Forge which was now haunted by the Ghost of the Foreman, Hastus, who was a dread Necromancer. After felling the Necromancer and using the forge to save Amber/Su, Relic parted from the group and they returned home. Regis retired from the foundation shortly thereafter. Enemies Regis himself has no noticeable foes but finds those who persecute others for their race or place in the world abhorrent and has no love for The Blood of Vol or The Cults of the Dragon Below...though he did earn animosity for attempting to arrest some greedy Priests of the Flame in Sharn who were embezzling donations. Secrets Regis was brushed by the mists of the Mourning in his escape and bears a warped scar on his left arm that he fears might either spread or become something unnatural in the future...which may not be unfounded. Traits, Ideals, Bonds & Flaws Personality Traits * Regis is a Kind and Honorable Fellow Who Loathes to Stoop to Trickery or Cruelty * Regis Understands That Others Don't Hold His Views So He Strives to Teach By Example Rather Than Force and Fear Ideals * If You Can't Do it Kindly and Nobly it isn't Worth Doing * Everyone Has Some Good in Them if They Would Only Let it Flourish Bonds *Regis Feels a Deep Desire to Find His Old Mentor and Show Him His Own Growth *Regis Feels it is His Duty to Show the World That the Weretouched Are Not All Savages and Can Be As Noble and Worthwhile As Anyone Else Flaws * Regis Can't Help but Get Enraged When People Decieve Him * Regis struggles to keep his inner Beast in check, but thankfully it tends to not attack it's 'Pack' * Regis Struggles With Hiding His Scarring and Maintaining His Oath of Honesty...Thankfully Nobody Has Inquired About it Yet Crunch XP & Gold Log Inventory * Whetstone * 7 Days Rations * 'The Silver Fang' Flametouched Iron Greatsword * Silvered Battleaxe * Holy Symbol (Applied to Shield) * Common Potion of Healing * 100ft Hempen Rope * Mending Knife (From Unmourned) Character Sheet * https://dochub.com/heraldofhero/jVB7qM/regis-dynahier-character-sheet?dt=tsG9m_6_vtTiuz-oTnZG Category:Characters